Atrapadas
by sakuritasan
Summary: Se suponía que seria un día perfecto, pero todo salio mal... atrapadas bajo los escombros luego de un gran sismo...¿Podrán sobrevivir?


**Hola, aquí les traigo mi segunda historia, espero les guste :)**

**Victorious no me pertenece.**

**Atrapadas**

Me recosté en la cama totalmente enfadada, por dos sencillas razones, la discusión que tuve con Tori y porque la muy… prefirió dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes que compartir cama conmigo.

Se suponía que hoy sería un día especial, después de tres años de ser novias y dos de vivir juntas por fin me había decidido y armado de valor para proponerle matrimonio, el anillo ya lo tenía desde hace unos días, preparé una cena romántica para complacerla y que todo resultara perfecto, pero lastimosamente su carrera en asenso ella se mantenía ocupada y para mi pesar tenia de colega al imbécil de Ryder Daniels.

Él muy idiota trabajaba con ella en la disquera en un cargo algo importante que sin duda podría ser de ayuda para Tori. La idea no me agradaba en lo absoluto, Ryder era un maldito manipulador, pero mi novia siempre me convencía de que solo era por trabajo y que debía llevarse bien con él, además que se había disculpado por su actitud de antaño. A regañadientes tenía que aceptar que ella saliera con él a cenas de "trabajo", pero quedaba más que claro el interés del chico en Tori. Justo hoy, a pesar de haberle pedido que llegara temprano ella prefirió salir con él supuestamente con la excusa de dar los últimos toques para su debut y el lanzamiento del primer álbum.

No lo resistí, arrojé toda la cena a la basura y apenas ella llegó exploté reclamándole sus salidas con Ryder, nos dijimos cosas hirientes y ella prefirió dormir lejos de mí.

-Maldito seas Ryder – susurré mientras cerraba los ojos esperando dormir a pesar de la rabia que tenia.

...

Escuche un fuerte ruido y sentí mi cama sacudirse violentamente, rápidamente me incorporé y con la poca luz de luna pude ver como las cosas de la habitación caían. Tarde unos segundos en reaccionar y darme cuenta que era gran sismo, me levante rápidamente colocándome unas converse.

-¡TORI!- grité con fuerza mientras tomaba una chaqueta, y cogía la mochila de emergencias - ¡TORI HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

-¡JADE, TENGO MIEDO, TODO ESTA TEMBLANDO!- Salí inmediatamente de la habitación y la encontré en el pasillo, tome su mano con fuerza para salir con ella, sin duda era difícil mantener la calma cuando no puedes ni siquiera caminar recto, debíamos bajar las escaleras y me aferre con fuerza al pasamanos y a su cintura, ya estábamos cerca de la salida - ¡Espera, olvide algo! – me dijo y corrió al estudio.

-¡Maldición! – corrí tras ella mientras un fuerte ruido se escuchó a mi espalda, la casa se estaba derrumbando, tropecé con algo y caí con fuerza golpeando mi cabeza en la pared.

...

Todo estaba algo borroso y apenas podía notar la luz, me levante rápidamente pero un dolor punzante en mi cabeza me hiso gemir, logré sentarme apoyando mi espalda en la pared mientras el dolor disminuía.

-Mierda – susurre al sentir un liquido recorrer mi rostro, de pronto recordé a mi novia y un frío recorrió mi espalda - ¡TORI! ¡TORI! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?! – mi garganta ardió por la fuerza y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas temiendo lo peor.

-¡JADE, ESTOY AQUÍ! – escuché al otro lado de la pared - ¡TODO ESTA DESTROZADO NO PUEDO SALIR! – en efecto, todo estaba derrumbado, a penas tenia espacio para moverme libremente, el techo había caído aprisionándome y parte de la pared también. No tenía escapatoria. - ¡JADE, ESTOY ASUSTADA! – escuche como su voz se quebraba y me desesperé, quería estar con ella, miré a mi alrededor y la pared tenía un agujero, pequeño cerca del suelo.

-¡Tranquila! – me recosté y metí mi mano por el - ¡Estoy aquí!

Al poco tiempo sentí sus manos tomar la mía y sus labios sobre ella, además de sus lagrimas, respiré profundo sintiendo la impotencia de no poder ayudarla y no estar a su lado.

-No llores Tori, todo estará bien – sonreí – pronto vendrán a rescatarnos – dije tratando de calmarla.

Al poco tiempo ella dejo de llorar, y pude sacar mi brazo de allí el cual ya estaba adolorido por la posición. Me giré quedando sobre mi espalda, tratando de idear un plan para salir de allí, pero nada se me ocurrió.

-Lo siento – escuche del otro lado – si yo no hubiera venido aquí ambas estaríamos a salvo.

-Eso ya no importa – en realidad quería reclamarle por su actitud imprudente pero me contuve, este no era un buen momento - ¿Estas herida?

-No, cuando todo comenzó a caer me puse bajo el piano, de hecho tengo algo de espacio para movilizarme – suspiré aliviada, el piano estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación - ¿Cómo estas tu?

-Me siento como una sardina – la escuche reír, no le diría que me había lastimado la cabeza, de hecho ya no sangraba lo cual era muy bueno.

A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de las ambulancias y gente gritando, cerré los ojos y respire profundamente, debía estar calmada por Tori. Pero de nuevo el suelo comenzó a moverse.

-¡Tori, ve hacia el piano! – me senté poniendo mi rostro entre las rodillas, esperando que aquel pedazo de concreto frente a mi no cayera. Cuando todo se calmo volví a llamar a Tori, y ella paso su brazo por aquel agujero que se había agrandado, ahora podía ver a través de él, pero la pared tenía muchas fisuras y si había más replicas fuertes de seguro cedería…terminando conmigo.

...

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero ya casi no se podía ver nada. Mi cuerpo estaba helado a pesar de tener la chaqueta de cuero puesta, con lo poco que veía revisé a mí alrededor, la mochila estaba aplastada por los escombros, maldije mentalmente, la abrí y solo pude sacar una botella de agua. Bebí un bocado corto y se la pase a Tori, pero escuché como bebía rápidamente.

-¡Hey! ¡No te atrevas a terminártela o te juro que rompo esta pared y te clavaré unas tijeras en el cuello! – mi voz sonó demasiado ruda.

-¡Tú tienes la mochila y estoy segura que hay como otras tres allí! ¡Deja de ser egoísta Jade!

-¿Egoísta? – Bufe – ¡Yo no soy egoísta, todo lo que tenemos es esa estúpida botella porque lo demás se perdió en los escombros! – Golpee con fuerza el suelo - ¡Apenas tome un bocado y tú te lo estas acabando todo!

Respire profundamente tratando de calmarme, no debía pelear, no en esta situación.

-Lo…lo siento – dijo y paso la botella a mi lado, con pesar la tome y el contenido era menos de la mitad.

No hablamos por muchas horas, mi enojo era evidente y no quería herirla, la oscuridad me envolvía y aunque en otra situación me habría gustado, ahora lo único que pensaba era en salir de aquí. Escuchaba a Tori caminar, por mi parte estaba recostada abrazando mis piernas e intentando ver algo por ese agujero, de pronto una luz me cegó.

-¡Encontré una linterna!- ella estaba muy animada.

-¡Ya lo sé Einstein, me dejaste ciega! – Giré mi rostro hasta que pude ver de nuevo – Dámela antes que vuelvas a usarla en mi contra – la tome y cobré venganza apuntándola a su rostro.

-¡Eso dolió! – Reí por mi victoria y la puse cerca del agujero, sobre mi cabeza para poder vernos - ¡Jade, estas herida! – maldije en silencio, ahora que había suficiente claridad no podía ocultarlo, ella paso su brazo y toco mi mejilla tiernamente.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un rasguño – aunque mi rostro estaba manchado de sangre seca y me dolía un poco en la herida, tomé su mano y la acerque a mis labios besándola con dulzura – me importa más que tu estés bien – ella saco su brazo y nos miramos fijamente, sus ojos brillaban y yo sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Me gusta cuando eres dulce – me dedico una sonrisa cálida

-No te acostumbres Vega, aun puedo clavarte unas tijeras – trate de sonar ruda pero no funciono.

-Tu si sabes matar el romance – dijo divertida.

Hablamos de ciertas cosas mientras teníamos las manos entrelazadas, a penas podíamos ver nuestros rostros pero de alguna forma me sentía cerca de ella.

...

-Cuando salga de aquí, ten por seguro que buscare al idiota que me vendió esta casa y lo mataré con papel higiénico.

-Pero Jade, él no tiene la culpa – suspiró – además fue un sismo muy fuerte.

-¡De parte de quien estas Vega! – Gruñí – cuando vengan los ineptos de los bomberos y médicos también les daré su merecido por dejarnos tanto tiempo bajo todos estos escombros.

-Hay mucha gente que debe estar peor que nosotras – hice una mueca de disgusto – pero pronto vendrán y podrás matar a quien quieras – sonrió

La verdad esperaba que sea así, había pasado dos días, no teníamos agua y el hambre me tenia de mal humor, a veces se escuchaban las sirenas pero nadie venia por nosotras, me pregunto cómo estarán los chicos, mis padres y los de Tori.

...

-Jade tengo frío – susurró, pase mi brazo para tomar su rostro, en verdad ella estaba helada, beso mi mano y sentí lo reseco de sus labios, llevábamos cuatro días aquí, cuatro malditos días en los que nadie había venido a buscarnos.

-No hables, guarda energía – se aferro a mi brazo y se durmió, apague la linterna esperando que al despertar estemos fuera de aquí.

...

-Mataría por un vaso café - susurré

-Tengo mucha sed – su voz ronca y débil me hiso preocupar, ella ya no podía más, siete días aquí, sin agua ni comida – voy a morir Jade – su voz se quebró.

-No digas eso, ambas saldremos de aquí, lo prometo – mi voz se quebró por la sola idea de perderla – te prohíbo que mueras Tori.

-¿Y si nadie viene a buscarnos?

-Lo harán te lo aseguro – suspiré – si te mueres te mato ¿entendiste?

-Eso no tiene sentido – soltó una débil carcajada - Te amo Jade – susurró, el miedo y la desesperación se apoderaron de mi – Lamento haber salido a cenar con Ryder y peleado contigo.

-Cuando salgamos de aquí ten por seguro que me lo compensaras – dije suave y algo seductor – ¡pero te prohíbo volver a salir con ese idiota!

-Si hubiera sabido que esa sería la última noche junto a ti, no habría hecho eso – comenzó a sollozar – tengo miedo Jade, me siento muy mal – lloró sonoramente o eso intentaba, ya que se escuchaba gemidos desgarradores y escuche que golpeaba el suelo con los puños.

-¡Tori, no, no, no! – Por más que trate de calmarla no servía - ¡Basta Tori!

-¡No! ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí, no puedo más! – Entró en desesperación, traté de tomar su mano pero no podía - ¡Nadie nos encontrara y moriremos! – quise abofetearla para que se calme, me senté respirando fuerte, una gran frustración se apoderaba de mi, debía hacer algo.

Intente empujar los escombros mientras escuchaba a Tori sollozar, pase mis manos por mi cabello con desesperación al no conseguir nada.

-Vamos Jade, tienes que hacer algo ella te necesita – susurré, golpee con toda mi fuerza la pared con mis puños esperando romperla, lo único que conseguí fue un dolor punzante en ella, divisé una gran roca en los escombros la tome y golpee con desesperación cerca del agujero, las fisuras ayudaban pero también estaba el riesgo de que todo el concreto cayera sobre mí.

- ¡No lo hagas Jade, puede derrumbarse todo en ti!- escuchaba, pero mi mente estaba nublada.

-¡De todas formas nadie ha vendrá por nosotras! - lágrimas caían por mi mejilla - ¡Si voy a morir en este estúpido y sucio lugar por lo menos quiero estar contigo! - luego de un rato conseguí tener suficiente espacio, con todas mis fuerzas conseguí pasar esa pared, raspando un poco mi cuerpo, mis manos sangraban pero lo conseguí, tome a Tori con fuerza y la lleve al otro lado de la habitación, cerca del piano, la luz de la linterna me permitía verla, ella estaba pálida, débil y helada.

- ¡Eres una idiota Jade!- golpeo mi pecho levemente, se notaba que no tenía fuerza, me quité la chaqueta y la arropé abrazándola contra mi cuerpo, mientras lloraba, no sabía qué hacer, no quería perderla, bese sus labios fríos y resecos, la sentí corresponder y mi corazón brinco de alegría, aunque se sentía algo extraño por la falta de líquido en nuestras bocas, me separé pegando mi frente a la suya, se movió y tomo algo entre sus manos, una foto de nosotras en nuestra primera "cita" – lamento haber venido solo por esto, pero es especial, allí me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti

-Lo sé, me paso lo mismo – suspiré – eres una tonta Vega, arriesgarte solo por una foto – reí levemente – tienes tan poco sentido común, en serio que no se qué te vi para enamorarme de ti, ni siquiera eres bonita – dije con una sonrisa sarcástica, quiso refutar pero volví a tomar sus labios con desesperación. Tome la foto que aun tenía su marco y la arrojé con fuerza

- ¡Que hiciste!- se altero, y comenzó a toser. Tome la fotografía y se la di.

-De esta forma es más fácil de llevar – ella la sujeto contra su pecho – cierra los ojos Tori, y prométeme que harás lo que te diga – ella asintió.

Tome uno de los cristales, respiré profundo y corte mi muñeca profundamente en forma vertical, sintiendo miedo al observar como la sangre fluía rápidamente.

-Abre la boca, esto sabrá feo pero te ayudara – ella obedeció, note como su rostro hiso una mueca, pero succionaba con fuerza para beber, aunque dolía mucho reí por esta extraña situación, mi novia ahora era un vampiro – Vaya Vega, no sabía cuánto te gustaba mi sangre, comienzo a creer que solo estabas conmigo por ella – una sonrisa sarcástica se formo en mi rostro, ella se alejó avergonzada.

-Jade, si sigo haciéndolo tú… - me miraba fijamente a los ojos, le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-Estaré bien – bese sus labios y percibí el extraño sabor a hierro – estas muy débil Tori, no quiero perderte – prácticamente la obligué a seguir bebiendo mi sangre, tiempo después ella cerró los ojos, traté de despertarla pero no funciono, la abracé con mucha fuerza mientras depositaba besos en su rostro y un gran nudo se formaba en mi garganta. Mi cuerpo se sentía extraño. Pronto escuche ruidos fuera, no sé si era alucinaciones o realidad.

-¡Hay alguien aquí! – se escuchaba una voz masculina.

-¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí! – grité lo más fuerte que podía, sentía como si cualquier rato me desmayaría, tome una roca y la lance hacia las teclas del piano, repetí lo mismo en varias ocasiones esperando que escucharan el ruido – Saldremos Tori, reacciona por favor – susurré.

-¡Tranquila, te sacaremos pronto! – más voces se escucharon fuera.

-¡Ya se habían tardado idiotas!- escuché risas fuera y algo como "se nota que tiene energía" pero luego todo se volvió oscuro.

...

**Tori**

Una molesta luz y unas voces me despertaron, abrí pesadamente los ojos mirando alrededor, mis padres, Cat y Beck se encontraban allí.

-Tori – Cat se abalanzo hacia mí con fuerza.

-Ella aun esta débil, la puedes lastimar – Beck la separo y me sonrió, pero había algo raro en su expresión, de hecho en la expresión de todos.

-Nos alegra mucho que estés bien – dijeron mis padres, aun estaba algo aturdida.

-¿Dónde está Jade? – se miraron entre si algo dudosos - ¿Le paso algo? ¡Quiero verla! – me incorpore rápidamente tratando de salir.

-Tranquila Tori – mi padre me tomo de los hombros – ella ingreso al hospital muy débil por la pérdida de sangre y deshidratación.

-¿Pero está bien verdad? – se me formo un nudo en la garganta, él suspiró pesadamente.

-Ella murió – sentí que el mundo se vino abajo, las lágrimas salieron y mi corazón dolía como nunca antes.

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Ella estaba bien, yo iba a morir no ella! – Traté de salir de allí pero mi padre y Beck me tomaron fuerte - ¡Quiero verla! ¿Dónde está?

-Calma Tori – deje de hacer fuerza y ellos me miraron – la podrás ver cuando te den el alta.

-¿Cómo? – limpie mis lagrimas confundida, Cat corrió a abrazarme.

-Ella murió hace una semana, fue enterrada hace un par de días – susurró Beck, llore con fuerza, esto no podía ser verdad, esto era una pesadilla – Jade te cuido con todas sus fuerzas, dio su vida por ti – note como una lagrima caía por su rostro y se alejó dejando en mi regazo la chaqueta que Jade usaba ese día, con la que me arropó la última vez que la tuve a mi lado. No podía evitar sentirme culpable por su muerte, abracé con fuerza la chaqueta hundiendo mi rostro en ella, sentí algo extraño en su bolsillo, una pequeña caja, mi corazón se detuvo y con miedo la abrí encontrando un anillo de compromiso.

...

-Te odio – dije a la lapida frente a mi – no sabes cuánto te detesto por dejarme- limpie las lagrimas de mi rostro – tu prometiste que ambas saldríamos de allí, que matarías al que te vendió la casa – suspire profundamente – eres una cobarde Jade – mire el anillo y me lo coloqué en la mano – no era tan difícil pedirme ser tu esposa, pero tenía que enterarme cuando ya no estabas aquí- mire la foto de nuestra primera "cita" - me habría encantado poder casarme y tener una familia contigo – mire al horizonte sonriendo – no te preocupes, muy pronto estaremos juntas…

**¿Que les pareció "mi intento de drama"? Gracias por leer y espero sus críticas constructivas :)**


End file.
